1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing method, and in particular, it relates to a printing method that compensate for color variations among multiple printers.
2. Description of Related Art
Color printers of different models from the same or different manufactures often have different color characteristics. Even printers of the same model can have different color characteristics due to various hardware related factors and environment conditions. As a result, the same digital image data can result in slightly different colors on printed pages when printed by different printers. Such color variation among different printers may present problems in certain situations. For example, in a print shop that has a number of printers, it is often desirable to ensure that pages printed by different printers have the same color characteristics. This is especially the case when the print shop produces a print job having a large number of copies by printing them on multiple printers. It would be highly desirable that all copies printed from different printers have the same colors.